


It's Just Us in the End

by MintHearted



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also major spoilers for all routes and the secret endings, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blind V (Mystic Messenger), Brief mentions of Elizabeth the 3rd but poor Elly won't really appear, Caring for your boyfriend during the ZA 101, Cuddles there are also cuddles!, Fluff and Angst, Juminv - Freeform, M/M, More tags will probably be added later if I write more, Some mentions of violence and blood, There will also be injuries that could be minor or major it just depends really xD, This goes along the lines after 707's route/the secret endings, spoilers for 707's real name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintHearted/pseuds/MintHearted
Summary: The world has ended and the RFA finds themselves just trying to survive, but V believes that he's just going to drag them down with his fading sight.





	It's Just Us in the End

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a couple months ago? Sometime around Halloween? Maybe before? I can't remember but it was a while ago and this was totally self indulgent! I love zombie apocalypse AUs and since V is my favorite MysMe boy and Jumin is my second with JuminV being my OTP it combines some of my favorite things! So it's safe to say that I had a lot of fun writing this. xD
> 
> Also excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. I don't have anyone to read over my stuff beforehand but myself so hopefully I fixed the majority of them!
> 
> I might also write more chapters to this in the future but they'll probably be slow updates as I do have more story I want to explore but it just depends on how life is (you know how it goes) and if people seem interested. Either way I might end up writing more because I can't help myself!

The growling coming from outside the home seemed to be a constant. It was like a never ending chorus of the dead as they pressed their faces up against the glass of the windows and the walls. They could smell the living and the fresh trail of blood that had smeared against the doorstep upon the groups arrival. No matter how silent they became the dead wandered the outskirts of the house leaving the survivors agitated and even more worried than they already were leaving them to quietly rush about in an effort to stop the bleeding.

 

“Saeyoung, just sit still.” Zen whispered harshly as he rifled through their supplies in an attempt to find some spare cloth.

 

“V, just sit there and hold pressure to the wound.” Yoosung commanded as he sifted through their medical bag. “Do a quick swap-out with Zen once he finds the clean cloth. Jumin you’re going to need to keep him still while I do the stitches. Jaehee, get some of our water so we can clean it once we’re done. Saeran keep watch for us, and MC I’m gonna need you to help me bandage him.”  


It was kind of strange listening to the youngest of their members bark out orders. Before the end Yoosung was just a naive college boy trying to find his own place in the world. He was playful and filled with anguish over past events but he had come into his own. Without Rika there with her situated somewhere in Alaska he could only hope that the dying world wouldn’t touch her, but after some of the members running into close calls, including himself, something had changed him. He’d considered veterinary school and was even working on pursuing that career and though he didn’t get much training yet his studies had proved a bit useful now. His fingers were hesitant at first, but after a short while they became sure. The rest of the RFA hated to see the former gamer change so drastically, but at the same time they were proud that it had also been a positive on him. Yoosung had become more alert of his surroundings and he was currently surviving, and that’s what counted.

 

“Here, bite on this.” Jumin pulled his belt off to place it into Saeyoung’s mouth. The hacker was tough, but the gash on his leg was already proving to be a deal breaker. With grunts the entire way into the home and the sheen of sweat covering his now pale face he may have not had the energy to scream, but anything was possible and they weren’t going to risk it with the dead right outside their door.

 

“This is going to sting. I’m sorry.” Yoosung’s voice was gentle as he began to clean the wound with antiseptic causing a wave of pain to rush through Saeyoung with a quiet scream as his jaw tightened around the leather. It caused Yoosung to repeat ‘I’m sorry’ like a mantra as he worked to clean and stitch up the wound. The younger had explained earlier upon arriving to the abandoned home that Saeyoung was so lucky that it hadn’t happened on his femoral artery or he would’ve been dead before they could properly accomplish anything. What they had to worry about was stitching it up quickly and trying to keep down infection.

 

Time seemed to slow down as they all worked frantically under the noise of the dead scraping at the sides of the house. It was far too eerie and it could slowly make them all insane if it weren’t for their panic being zeroed in on the task at hand.

 

Once it was over and Saeyoung seemed to be out danger Yoosung continued to hover over him as the others turned their attention to the nonstop noise.

 

“We can’t just leave them to do that.” Zen was the first to speak as he went to take a quick look through the peephole on the front door.

 

“We can just clear them out.” Jumin’s hand was going towards the knife attached to this thigh before Jaehee halted his movements with a touch to his shoulder.

 

“Mr. Han we can’t even get out the front door.”

 

“Then we make noise up here, sneak out the back, and take them out there.” There was a shrug of Jumin’s shoulders as he started to make his way towards the back door before he was once again stopped, but this time by V who stood directly in front of him. It was hard to see the former photographer’s expression by the dark lenses, but the sight of blue brows pulling together just barely above the frames was already a clear indicator that he was unsettled.

 

“Let me help.” V’s voice was quiet as he searched for Jumin’s eyes only to be met with a short moment of silence. For a few seconds Jumin had pressed his lips into a thin line before hands rubbed at the tops of V’s arms and immediately V knew the other’s answer.

 

“You know that’s not a good idea especially not with how many there are out there. If something happened to you I—” Jumin pauses letting the words hang in the air and die on his tongue. He had already considered the worst case scenario several times over and usually he had no problem voicing said thoughts, but with V it was different. The world was different. They’d been friends for so long and had declared their love to one another only months before the apocalypse began and Jumin wasn’t ready to loose him if he could help it. Not only that but any time now V could completely loose his sight if he really hadn’t already. V’s sight had been resorted to highly blurred color and movement, and the world was already dangerous enough without considering his disability. “Stay here and make some noise on the front door with MC to draw them away from the back.”

 

There’s a look of defeat to cross V’s exhausted features before he quickly forces it back. He doesn’t want to argue on it as he was too tired, and even if he wasn’t he still wouldn’t. The last thing he wanted to be was an inconvenience anymore than he already was so he only responded with a nod of his head. A faint smile crosses Jumin’s features as he leans down to give a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before heading off towards the back door.

 

“Come on, V. It’ll be alright.” MC smile’s as she reaches out to take V by his hand to guide him towards the front of the house. “Our job is just as important. It’ll keep them safe while the dead are distracted.”

 

He can’t argue that he’s grateful to keep those going out safe so he’s a bit more willing to follow her to the front where she instructs him to bang on the door as she shouts and brings the palm of her hand down onto the window.

 

 

∞

 

 

Once they step outside the world seems to get louder. The groans from the dead only intensify drowning out the sound of the screams and thumps against the walls from the inside. It draws their attention causing soulless eyes to turn and decayed feet to shamble in the direction of the sound. This presents an opportunity for the rest of the group to quietly sneak around behind the congregation of zombies with knives out.

 

The first person to strike was Zen. The sound of his knife putting the creature out of its misery was sickening as it sliced through dead skin and bone only for the thing to fall lifeless to the ground.

 

Next came Saeran taking the one out next to Zen, followed quickly by Jaehee and Jumin who move around to pick the off the stragglers at the side of the group. A few of the zombies turn their heads towards the sound but aren’t fast enough to do much else as they’re quickly put down by skillful hands.

 

Corpses now litter the ground in front of the home, but other than the sight and smell they seemed to be out of danger for the moment. Still, they didn’t let their guards down as they began to pick up the bodies and move them further off into the field surrounding the house. The last thing they needed was the smell wafting through their current hideout and for the bodies to block out one of their exits.

 

“Do you think Saeyoung will be okay?” Zen speaks up after a long silence. His hands are occupied with moving one of the bodies along with Jaehee who flickers her gaze over towards Jumin who’s currently helping Saeran.

 

“Of course he will be. The idiot always is.” Saeran huffed as he shifted the dead things feet in his hands.

 

“That’s…reassuring.” Letting out a sigh, Zen carefully set down the corpse onto the pile.

 

“Yoosung said he’d be fine.” Jumin interjected as he too placed the body right on top of the others.

 

“Saeyoung is one of the toughest assholes I’ve ever met.” Now Saeran was folding his arms across his chest as he faced Zen. “He’s stubborn when he believes in something, so I’m sure he’ll be just fine. If not I’ll just kick his ass myself.”

 

“How will that solve anything if he’s—”

 

“Enough!” Jumin cuts Zen off before he begins playing with the cuff of his sleeve. “We’ve already got plans for worst case, but for now Yoosung said he’s in the clear. The thing we’ve got to worry about is potential infection and that’s only if it gets to that point which is hasn’t. So for now let’s just focus on the task at hand.”

 

“Mr. Han is right. Nothing good will come of us worrying over something that hasn’t happened yet. We just have to be patient and make sure we have enough medical supplies on hand.” Rubbing at the drying blood on her hands, Jaehee turns to head back towards their current hideout.

 

“We can always get more later.” The heir responded quickly after before following his former assistant towards the house. “For now we’ll deal with it all as it comes.”

 

Letting out a huff and kicking at some of the dirt, Zen couldn’t help the bit of frustration that bubbled up inside of him. It seemed that these close calls were becoming more frequent and the idea of feeling unprepared had left him on edge. One of these days he knew that such actions could cost one of them their lives. It was already a miracle enough that they were all standing on their feet still, or at least sort of. Things were only going to get worse from here and Zen wouldn’t say it out loud for fear of making it even more of a reality than it already was, but he was scared.

 

Saeran must’ve picked up on the further inner turmoil of the former actor because he’s eyeing him. “If you keep making that face you’re going to get wrinkles faster.”

 

“Hey! Don’t bring that up right now!” Of course Saeran would tease him with a grin across his face. Zen was already insecure enough without his usual skin regimen and the last thing he needed was for the other boy to point it out. He swears sometimes he isn’t sure who he’s tired of more: trust fund kid, meme master extraordinaire, or the edge lord.

 

 

∞

 

 

Closing the door behind himself, Jumin’s eyes scan the little scene before him. There on the couch lies Saeyoung, completely passed out and pale from the blood loss, being cared over by Yoosung who’s pressing wet cloths across the hacker’s forehead, probably trying to reduce an oncoming fever. Then there’s MC who’s sitting quietly on one of the chairs with Jaehee heading over to her to start up a small conversation about rations. A dark brow is then raised at the sight of V not being present. Just where had that man gone?

 

Before he can even open up his mouth to ask the front door bangs open with the arguing of Zen and Saeran. All heads turn towards the noise as Saeran continues to tease Zen. Of course the twin doesn’t mean any true harm as it’s just the way he is from his experiences and this tough world, but sometimes it’s a little too easy to get under Zen’s skin.

 

“Yoosung, tell your boyfriend—“

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Yoosung practically screamed only to try and shut Zen up.

 

“No way he’s my boyfriend.” Saeran puffed out an annoyed breath as he slid passed Zen. “Guess since you lost all your precious skincare products you must’ve lost your brain too.”

 

“You really want to go, don’t you?”

 

“GUYS! You’re going to attract more of the dead if you don’t quiet down.” MC started, threatening to get out of her seat. She was such a kind soul, but that didn’t stop her from trying to keep the boys in line when they started to get fussy. In all honesty she really looked after them and was like the nurturer of their group, and they loved her for it.

 

With the house finally falling silent, MC had leaned back in her seat to once again start up her conversation with Jaehee. It should’ve been a peaceful sight. All of them safe in the house and the quiet that took hold of the air was something that should’ve been comforting and yet the atmosphere felt far too tense to consider it relieving.

A sigh passes by Jumin’s lips and without a word he begins his search for V. Just where could the former photographer have gone off to? He obviously had to be around the house somewhere as there wasn’t anywhere else to go unless he stepped outside, which that thought alone could start a panic in Jumin’s mind but he had stomped it down quickly enough. There was no way V would be outside especially on his own. Well, he’s done it before but Jumin’s already gotten on his case once for it and it never happened again.

 

It wasn’t that V couldn’t handle himself, but V’s eyes were getting worse. He could just barely make out shapes anymore and any colors that came his way looked like they were mixing into a puddle with no true outlines to determine what they were. Out of the entire group his life was in the most danger every day leaving Jumin to want him in his sight, or someone else’s, at all times when they weren’t hiding in a shelter. V has already almost come very close to having his throat ripped out and that thought was still fresh in his mind only to chill his bones upon remembering it.

 

 

∞

 

 

_It had only been the second week since the world had seemed to meet its demise, or at least for them it was. They had huddled into one of the nearest shops trying to gather as much supplies as they could possibly stuff into their backpacks. Several boxes of perishable and nonperishable food, medical supplies, medicine, water, spare clothes, and batteries were quickly being crammed into the bags._

 

_Walking around the store with V’s arm threaded through his own, steel grey eyes searched the areas in which their team hadn’t picked through. It was a stack of little trinkets to collect of various charms that one might put on their bags or use to decorate their rooms. Though Jumin had no idea what the things on the items were the one of a little white kitten had pulled at his attention._

 

_“Wait right here.” He had released V leaving the man to stand in the middle of the aisle as Jumin headed over towards the little keychain. Picking up the package the plastic crinkled in his hand so he could stare at the cat. It had his heart sinking at the sight making him immediately miss his Elizabeth the 3rd. He had tried in his desperation to save her, he really did, but upon trying to feed her only mere days ago a horde of zombies had shown up and scared her off. That was the last time he had seen her and the reminder caused tears to pearl at the corners of his eyes. Jumin wasn’t one to cry, but he loved her so dearly and she was gone. The only thing that he could hope for was that she was able to defend herself somewhere and maybe he’d find her again one day. He could already imagine the alternative, which was less than desirable about her running into another one of the dead, but he quickly shoved that idea away. It was a thought that he couldn’t bare to think about._

 

_Slowly sliding the small keychain into his pocket he began to rifle through the other little things that they had on display. The rest of the items lay thrown around the shelves and on the metal racks that they had previously been placed on._

 

_“J-JUMIN!”_

 

_The scream had the heir pausing in his thoughts causing him to quickly turn his head to the unfortunate sight. V was scrambling back as a zombie approached. Just where it came from was a loss to Jumin as they thought they had cleared them out, but it was quite possible that it had been stuck somewhere and it wouldn’t be the first time nor the last that they’d have such a problem._

 

_The creature wasn’t going to give in no matter how much V backed off. At first he hadn’t seen the zombie shambling for him as he was caught up in listening to the other’s faint words at the front of the store and Jumin going through the display only a few feet away. The darkness of the building didn’t help his sight either especially not since the zombie had come from his right side, the side that was suffering the most from his injury. Any movement was blurred and once the growl was in his ear he had panicked and was now currently trying to move away as he fumbled for the knife on his hip._

 

_Finally pulling his knife free the zombie had practically lunged out with its decaying hands and another snarl ripping up from his throat causing V to completely stumble backwards with his knife slipping from his grasp in his shaky hands. Falling onto his back the zombie went down with him causing V to scream. All voices in the building had come to a halt and Jumin was moving fast with his heart thudding loudly in his ears._

 

_No. No. NO._

 

_By the time Jumin made it over to the pair, V had his hands desperately pushing at the dead things shoulders and neck in an attempt to hold it off as it snapped its jaws in the direction of V’s throat only mere inches away. Getting over to them Jumin was pulling his gun free with a fluid swing, and without thought he had yanked the creature off of V before promptly shooting it in the head with a loud ‘bang’ ringing throughout the store._

 

_Once that noise had subsided the only things that could be heard were the running of the other RFA members towards the scene, Jumin’s quick and panicked breaths as he moved towards his partner, and the sight V on the ground completely frozen in his shock. V was immediately looked over and checked, seeing as his voice seemed to fail him, before being quickly pulled into Jumin’s arms. He’s already lost Elizabeth the 3rd and he couldn’t bare to lose V too._

 

 

∞

 

 

Making his way up the stairs it was silent aside from the creaking of the floorboards beneath his once shiny works shoes. Carefully peeking into the various rooms for any sign of his love there seemed to be nothing until he came upon the last room at the very end of the hall.

 

The door was cracked open just a bit and muffled sobs could be heard from inside. Pressing his hand against the oakwood he pushed it open just enough to get a better look inside only to see V sitting on the edge of the bed that sat in the middle of the room. His face was covered by his hands as he bent over himself as if he wanted to seem small. The bed rocked slightly with his own frame shaking, and after a few seconds of just staring Jumin finally entered the room.

 

Heading over towards V, he took a seat beside the older male on the corner of the bed as he watched. V only curled up more on himself and Jumin hesitated before resting his hand onto the other’s back soothingly. This wasn’t the first time V has been caught crying to himself like this. In fact it seemed to happen every few days and it always broke Jumin’s heart because no matter what he couldn’t seem to make V stop these outbursts. Of course he already knew the reason behind them being as V has quietly mumbled it into his shoulder before, but that didn’t make the matter of it any easier.

 

No matter what V blamed himself. He’s never stopped blaming himself even after Mint Eye was exposed or with him on the cusp of death after being shot. The therapy that he had undergone had only done so much in the time that he had went and with the world seeming to collapse around them didn’t make it any better. If anything it just made it worse as V felt completely guilty for making their travels harder because of his sight and the fact that he felt as if it was his fault for the others getting hurt. Even if it wasn’t true the former photographer couldn’t help but say how they should’ve left him back when it all started and it hurt Jumin to hear the man that he loved so much say something like that.

 

V may have been hard to bring around with them due to his loss of sight but he was still a valuable member of their team. The man provided leadership where it was needed and he was always helpful with the inventory checks or helping to watch their current shelter when the rest of the group made quick supply runs. No, V wasn’t too fond that he couldn’t help more out on the field but it’s where Jumin preferred him to be. It was a safe place for V as he’s been almost kissed by death too many times and Jumin wasn’t prepared to see the day where that fate would be officially sealed.

 

Another tremble passed through V as he did his best to stuff down his cries. Jumin hated seeing V so low like this, so he carefully did his best to untangle the ball that V had curled himself into before bringing the smaller man into his chest. Now V was sobbing a little bit louder with hands clutching at the fabric of the heir’s filthy button-down shirt.

 

“Shhhh. It’s alright. Let it all out.” Jumin was never good at these sorts of things, but with V he had fallen into a pattern. One hand continued to rub V’s back and hold him close as the other threaded it through the strands of soft blue hair that extended a couple of inches below his chin. Tucking the man’s head beneath his own chin he placed a firm kiss to the top of his love’s wavy hair.

 

“Th-This shouldn’t have happened…” V cried as he sniffled loudly. “H-He could’ve died out there…”

 

Out of everyone in the group the events around them had seemed to affect V the most. With his nature of trying to keep everyone safe it took a toll on him every time someone came close to death while he couldn’t do anything about it, or even worse when he felt like he was at fault for the incident. This time was no different especially since he cared so much for the hacker that was resting on the sofa downstairs.

 

“But he didn’t. The worst case scenario didn’t happen and we’re all here. Say it with me, everyone’s alive.” It felt rather silly to make the older male repeat after him like a child in school, but he knew the solid realization would hopefully calm V down if he could firmly plant that reminder in his mind.

 

“Everyone’s alive…”

 

“Mhm, everyone’s alive.”

 

“Everyone’s alive.”

 

“Everyone’s alive right, V?”

 

“Yes, everyone’s alive.” The words leave V in a whisper as his tears and tremors slow. His breaths even out a bit more as he continues to cling to Jumin, but the heir can already tell that the man has relaxed, even if it’s only by a little. His form has slackened and the room has grown quiet, minus a few sniffles from V every few seconds.

 

Holding V close, Jumin looks over towards the windows that allow the rays of light from the setting sun to filter into the room casting a beautiful orange tinge on every object. Jumin has never thought much of sunsets. He never really took the time to admire them like his partner did, but since the end of the world he’s taken the time to appreciate them a bit more especially so he could describe them to V.

 

“It’s your favorite time of day, V. It’s a little cloudy out, maybe about 76% of the sky is clear. It’ll maybe take thirteen minutes for the sun to completely disappear, but for now it has some faded pinks and yellows with rich, dark blues and purples taking over. There’s also a cloud trying to block the sun, but it’s only covering the lefthand side of it. There’s also a few birds overhead, probably heading to the trees framing the sunset to rest for the night.” As Jumin speaks, V turns his head towards the window as if to help the imagery. He can somewhat point out the muddy colors painting the sky, but he’s grateful for Jumin’s description. The man never misses a single detail and it soothes him more as he listens to the rumbling in Jumin’s chest while he talks. It threatens to lull him into sleep as his eyelids grow heavy along with the sting in his eyes from his crying and he realizes just how exhausted he is.

 

“I’m sorry…” The words are soft as V turns his attention up to Jumin while he pulls back a bit. He runs a hand up to cup Jumin’s cheek as he averts his gaze. “I know I’m not making things easy lately. I just…I don’t know what to do. I can’t contribute anything. When running away from that horde I couldn’t keep up and it almost cost us Saeyoung.”  


“That’s not your fault and you know it. He was the one that wanted to follow up the back and ended up slipping on those rocks because he decided to turn around. Saeyoung brought that on himself.” Jumin knew the words sounded harsh, especially as V’s shoulders seemed to tense, but he knew that letting V take the blame for a mistake that wasn’t because of him was ridiculous.

 

“He wouldn’t have needed to be keeping watch from the back if I could see. I should’ve been able to do that.”

 

“Do you not hear yourself?” Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jumin removed V’s hand from his cheek to hold it securely in both of his own. “Yes, if the circumstances were different you would’ve been able to, but with how things are right now that wasn’t the safest option for you and you know that. Saeyoung has been through things as an agent and he offered not because you couldn’t do it, but because he wanted to. He volunteered and shit happens.”

 

“I just—”

 

“V, stop. Every day we’re in danger and it’s not because of you. We’re up against the world fighting for our lives every second of every day. I don’t normally fall for the idea of luck, but with what’s happened I’m starting to believe that we might have some. We’ve almost lost you, Saeyoung, and Jaehee yet you’re all alive. None of those incidents were because you weren’t capable.” Moving to stand up he does his best to guide V off the bed by the hand. “Now, please, let’s get you cleaned up and get you to bed. We’ve got a lot of discussing to do tomorrow and we need everyone rested.”

 

At the request V falls completely silent. His eyes are turned down towards the old floorboards as Jumin gently tugs him along and carefully helps guide him to the bathroom across the hall. Making the former photographer take a seat on the side of the bathtub, Jumin promises he’ll be right back before disappearing from the small room. There’s a shaky sigh that immediately pushes passed V’s lips as he picks at the dried blood covering his fingers. Despite what Jumin says he can’t stop the guilt from chewing away at his insides. It already rips at his sleep and pulls his mind away whenever the group idly chats amongst themselves causing him to become distant. Of course everyone expected as such as no one was the same after the outbreak, but unlike V for the most part they all tried to make light of the situation whenever they could.

 

In some ways Jumin had been glad that V didn’t have his sight to see the horrors around them, and sometimes in the middle of the night when V would cry the words would be whispered reassuringly into his ear. Maybe in some ways it was a comfort, but not for long. It was a burden on the group. V knew it was and he heard them speaking about it when they thought he was asleep. Of course it wasn’t out of awful intent or to bring him down, not on purpose anyway, but he knew it was true. Without his sight he was just deadweight. They had to fight so much harder to keep him out of harms way and the only time he could fend for himself was in close combat, but that was only some of the time. Even on his best days he was constantly stopped from performing anything that may be deemed dangerous. Most of the time they had stuck him beside MC who was fairly capable of handling her own but chose to help in other matters, and she always willingly welcomed V to help her. Yet he could feel her pity and the sad looks she’d throw his way whenever he got told to stand back because he didn’t need eyes to see that.

 

Swallowing thickly, he looked back up towards the doorframe at the sound of feet approaching only to hear the familiar hum of his partner coming to kneel down beside him. A splash of water, the obvious sound of Jumin wringing out a cloth, and then the sensation of the fabric gently scrubbing at the filthy skin of his hands. Jumin’s hands were a lot warmer than his own, and despite their situation they were strong unlike his own boney ones. It makes him a little happier knowing that Jumin is still standing as if everything was alright just as he always knew him to. Jumin was always someone that would be the groups support and allowed everyone to lean on him if need be, and it only furthered the gratitude that V had for him.

 

Now the washcloth was moving across the exposed skin of his face and neck with the occasional splash of water as Jumin cleans the cloth. He rubs gentle circles and for a moment the heir pauses before taking off the man’s sunglasses and running a careful thumb along V’s closed right eye. The action is tender, loving even, before the man’s hand runs down his cheek and he resumes to clean up the blood. Every day Jumin mourns the loss of V’s sight. The vibrant blues that used to look back at him during their school days, when they’d eat lunch during those college years when Jumin would return home, and the last time that he had saw them back before the whole Mint Eye situation. It got to him more than he’d admit and there were no doctors to fix it in their current situation even if V decided to change his mind. Even Yoosung, as talented as he had become, wasn’t capable of treating V’s eyes.

 

With a sigh escaping the heir’s lips, he places the sunglasses back on V’s face before moving to try and remove as much of the dark red from matted blue locks with a few pained grunts from V whenever Jumin would accidentally tug too hard. Once the majority of it seems to slip free from V’s hair, Jumin then moves on to standing in front of the filthy mirror to clean his own body off. He knows that before they leave if there’s a chance of them cleaning their clothes it might be time as he can already see the way it crusts at the collar of his striped button-down.

 

It takes a few minutes to get himself cleaned up before he begins to change into a different set of clothes for the night. They’re nothing extravagant as he had begun to start wearing a pair of sweats, reluctantly off of Zen’s suggestion, and a plain t-shirt that had belonged to Saeyoung. It wasn’t his style, but if they had to run he didn’t want to be caught in his briefs.

 

Turning to now help V he watches at the man’s head lolls exhausted to the side as it rests against the wall. The peaceful expression brings a bit of a smile to Jumin’s face as he walks up to his partner. Giving him a gentle tap and calling his name seems to stir the blue haired male enough to get him up so he can be changed next.

 

Slowly pulling off the man’s dirty grey cardigan and then next the dark shirt that he wore underneath he can’t stop his eyes from falling onto the faded pink scar that settles at the juncture of his chest and abdomen. He knew V had never been comfortable with his body and he would’ve covered himself up before asking politely for Jumin to leave the room to change himself if he wasn’t so tired. V also didn’t want Jumin to constantly be reminded of the scar in the first place as all it did was pile on more bad memories and even closer calls, so the heir shook his head before slipping a long-sleeved shirt overtop of V and then moved to change the man’s pants.

 

Once V was all changed, Jumin kicked the filthy clothes off to the side before guiding his love back to the bedroom with careful movements so V wouldn’t trip. Getting them both to the bed he pushed back the covers before tucking V in and removing the man’s sunglasses to set them on the beside table, and then headed around to the other side to climb in beside him. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male he pulled him right into his chest where he felt V immediately snuggle into his embrace.

 

Despite the exhaustion V’s frame was shaking again. Maybe it was from the cold or more fear, but whatever it was Jumin placed a gentle kiss to the top of V’s head before holding him more securely.

 

“It’s alright, V. You don’t have to fight anymore. Just get some sleep.”


End file.
